


library talks

by lqtaehyung



Category: bts
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lqtaehyung/pseuds/lqtaehyung
Summary: simple talks in a library





	1. Chapter 1

You simply just wanted a new book. It’s mainly the thing of where you would get a new book, start it, and never finish it after that. It became a bad habit. Going through the fantasy section was also a new habit, finding books that seemed interesting, but not picking them up. You huffed softly to yourself, head tilted a bit as you went through some of the books that were in the shelf, thinking about whether or not she should get one. When she reached for a book, a paler, more masculine hand gripped the book the same time she did. You quickly pulled your hand away, glancing at the other person who was taking the book. It was absolutely no lie, that he was extremely attractive. “Sorry..”, the voice that came from the boy that stood next to you was breathtaking almost. It was deep, yet had soft undertones to it. After a few moments of awkward staring, you quickly nodded and mumbled a It’s okay and moved your hand away. The male glanced over in your direction, “Do you want the book or..?” he mumbled quietly, shifting a bit awkwardly. You stuttered over your words a bit before forming a quick sentence, “Oh.. n-no, if you want it go ahead.. I’m just browsing..”. He barely nodded, before he slowly (almost hesitantly), took the book from the shelf, and began heading out of the section. A small sigh of relief, yet reluctance came from your lips. It wasn’t everyday that you found someone who liked the same books as you, and the addition that they were extremely attractive. After a good five minutes of standing there in front of the bookshelves, you quickly took a book to check out. As you headed towards one of the tables to read at for now, the same man was there before, now when it came to social skills, you very well lacked in those. Not just the factor of talking and making actual conversations, it was the process of not getting too flustered. The man looked up, snorting a bit.   
“You can sit there.. I don’t bite. Even if I did take your book.” He said in a bit of a low tone, you were in a library after all. But that simple sentence was enough to make you stare at him for a bit longer than you needed to. “Thanks… and you didn’t take that book from me..”, your sentence ended with a nervous giggle as you slowly took a seat in front of him. When he gaze trailed back to his book, you took a chance for that moment to take in his features. His hair was a nice pale mint, which was perfectly messy in every single way, which made you question why that couldn’t happen to you. His nose sloped down in a pretty way too, and his lips almost reminded you of how cats lips look. Your stare on his face immediately broke when his eyes trailed up.   
“What’s your name?” He asked softly.  
“_______.. What’s yours..?” You responded in the same quiet voice as earlier  
“Yoongi.”


	2. adorable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a·dor·a·ble  
> adjective  
> inspiring great affection; delightful; charming.

After your small meeting with the man you came to know as, ‘Yoongi’.. Life seemed a bit more enjoyable. Maybe it was because he oh so willingly gave you his phone number before he left? Or was it just because you had the smallest hope ever that you could maybe, look for more than just a friendship with him. But that thought was brushed off immediately when there was a buzz erupting from your phone. A text. 

Yoongi:   
Hey, do you want to meet at the library later tonight? I have work earlier so..

You froze at the thought of hanging out with him again. Was it just a nervous reaction? Well, you did want to see him again, it took you a bit longer to respond than planned. You agreed of course. 

It was close to 9:00 when you came into the library, rubbing your face a bit, holding the warm cup of tea you had close to your chest. It didn’t occur to you how often the library stayed open for people. After a few moments of hesitation, you dragged yourself to the table Yoongi said he’d be at. Yoongi looked up when your footsteps neared him, he smiled a bit. He had a nice smile, there was a specific way his nose would scrunch up when he smiled and how one part of his mouth lifted up more than the other.   
“What? Is there something wrong?” He asked in a more of a teasing manner, he caught you staring. You quickly shook your head and took a seat in front of him, huffing a bit. “No… Just…” You stopped yourself, you couldn’t exactly find an excuse as to why you were staring at him. Who would actually admit to staring at someone they barely just met the day before?   
..A lot of people would, who had more confidence. And self esteem. And better social cues, one thing for sure, is that you were not one of those people.  
“Just what, hm, ______?” He said, when he said your name, it almost perfectly rolled off of his tongue. Which, that made your stomach feel as if you were on one of those high ass roller coasters that don’t give you a single warning before they drop you. You opened your mouth to respond, but literally the only thing that came out was a very concerning stutter. Which then made Yoongi laugh a bit and smile sweetly at you. His gums were very visible when he smiled. One word to describe his smile was..   
“Adorable.” You choked a bit on your tea when you ended up blurting that single word out at him, feeling your body heat up in every single way, which was pure embarrassment. Yoongi blankly stared at your for a few moments before smiling sweetly.   
“You’re adorable too.”


	3. how may i help you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> antisocial.

It was currently 7:30 in the morning, after sleeping through one of your alarms that urged you to get up, and drag yourself out of bed (even then you still thought it was too early). When you got dressed in what you deemed presentable, and what hopefully was washed, you made your way out the door. As you made your way out the door to pick up tea, as you stayed up way past the time you should’ve gone to bed due to attempting to finish bills which were due the next day, thankfully you did finish them. You made your way into a smaller cafe you used to go to often, biting your lower lip a bit, trying to quickly think of what you wanted, head tilted a bit. As you searched through your wallet for the correct amount of money to give the cashier for the tea you wanted, a very, familiar voice erupted. 

“How may I help you?” The voice rang. Yoongi. You looked up, surprised at seeing him dressed up in a white button up that fit him way too perfectly for your liking, there was a apron tied around his waist, he snorted just a bit. You went over every single sentence you could possibly say, trying to make at least a reasonable greeting towards him. Disappointing, but not very surprising, your mental reaction was not the one you hoped for.   
“Uh… can I just get… get…” You slightly looked away from him to the menu, suddenly forgetting what you originally planned to get, it took you a good minute or so before you quickly blurted out what you wanted.   
Was it that hard to order? No. It really wasn’t but, the fact Yoongi, of all people had to be there to make you more awkward than you needed was the problem. When you made your way to a table to sit and recollect yourself, a familiar hand slipped a cup onto the table, humming a bit. “You really need to work on your social skills outside of a library..” He mumbled a bit, watching you, before turning away and went back to work. His eyes were watching you when you quickly left, it almost felt as if you hated him.. But you really didn’t.. It was just the feeling of being vulnerable to someone you barely even knew, was what you were experiencing. 

Most of you hated that feeling, but there continued to be small parts in your head that said, ‘Maybe this is going to be different.’. Which part did you exactly want to believe? Neither of them really. You wanted to remain in the little shell you made for yourself, which consisted of being alone, only fending for yourself and being stressed. That’s what you wanted.. But it seems like the world, doesn’t want you to be satisfied with how antisocial you became.   
You took a glance at the cup, instead of having your name it instead said:   
“My antisocial butterfly:)”.


	4. feelings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anxiety is like an entity you can't escape.

Is the concept of feelings, hard for some people to grasp, or understand? Yes. Yes it was. It was terrible for those people, and you just so happened to be one of those people. After countless weeks of seeing Yoongi, as friends, something in your body ached. Maybe it was because you had a friend for the first time in a while..? No. That wasn’t it. You knew what exactly it was. How could one simply put in words though..? You didn’t know that, you barely knew how to cope with even becoming a friends with somebody like him. Someone who seemed so much stronger and capable, of things you weren’t. In all honesty, you felt that he put distance, but in all reality, you, yourself put a certain amount of distance just to make sure you would not get hurt.  
That pain would be overbearing for you. To sum it up, you slowly fell down onto that path, most people use that four lettered word of “love”. That word, would naturally bring fear, curiosity to peoples minds, but for you, it brought nothing but emptiness in a way. As how could somebody know how to love, a person like yourself..? No one would, or you thought that. That love, didn’t apply to family, it applied to new people you met. It applied to the romantic way.. If someone, fell in love with a person, they thought was too good for them, what are they to do? 

You wouldn’t do anything. As the darkness of anxiety creeped up and down your body, just how the water from a shower head hits you. Nothing in your body was left untouched by this entity that manifested itself within your head. It knew what tricks to play, it knew what things to say. Sometimes it shifted into a form of Yoongi, the one, you feared. The side he rarely showed to you anymore, the cold, blank side. The one that seemed to withhold no more fondness and kindness. It was like a series of doors that you passed through with your anxiety, the first stop was self pity, then after that it became a spiral of destruction to any mental stability you had. 

Yoongi: 

‘______, I have something to tell you.’ 

 

Of course. The one person on your mind knew when to message you.  
You simply thought, “This is the end of anything I could’ve had.”

 

And maybe it was.


End file.
